Geophysical surveying (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) is a technique where two- or three-dimensional “pictures” of the state of an underground formation are taken. Geophysical surveying takes place not only on land, but also in marine environments (e.g., oceans, large lakes). Marine geophysical surveying systems frequently use a plurality of geophysical streamers, which contain one or more sensors to detect energy emitted by one or more sources and subjected to interaction with underground formations below the water bottom. For example, seismic streamers may include sensors for detecting seismic signals reflected from the subterranean formations including hydrocarbon deposits.
Geophysical streamers may be subject to streamer-induced noise associated with towing of the streamers through the water, as well as noise associated with the equipment that controls placement of the streamers. The noise may mask desired signals, and thus any technique which reduces noise may provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.